1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flash-spinning polymeric film-fibril strands. More particularly, the invention concerns an improvement in such a process which permits flash-spinning of the strands from liquids which, if released to the atmosphere, would not detrimentally affect the earth's ozone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blades and White, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,519, describes a flash-spinning process for producing plexifilamentary film-fibril strands from fiber-forming polymers. A solution of the polymer in a liquid, which is a non-solvent for the polymer at or below its normal boiling point, is extruded at a temperature above the normal boiling point of the liquid and at autogenous or higher pressure into a medium of lower temperature and substantially lower pressure. This flash-spinning causes the liquid to vaporize and thereby cool the exudate which forms a plexifilamentary film-fibril strand of the polymer. Preferred polymers include crystalline polyhydrocarbons such as polyethylene and polypropylene.
According to Blades and white, a suitable liquid for the flash spinning desirably (a) has a boiling point that is at least 25.degree. C. below the melting point of the polymer; (b) is substantially unreactive with the polymer at the extrusion temperature; (c) should be a solvent for the polymer under the pressure and temperature set forth in the patent (i.e., these extrusion temperatures and pressures are respectively in the ranges of 165 to 225.degree. C. and 545 to 1490 psia); (d) should dissolve less than 1% of the polymer at or below its normal boiling point; and should form a solution that will undergo rapid phase separation upon extrusion to form a polymer phase that contains insufficient solvent to plasticize the polymer. Depending on the particular polymer employed, the following liquids are useful in the flash-spinning process: aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, etc.; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as butane, pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, and their isomers and homologs; alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane; unsaturated hydrocarbons; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, ethyl chloride, methyl chloride; alcohols; esters; ethers; ketones; nitriles; amides; fluorocarbons; sulfur dioxide; carbon disulfide; nitromethane; water; and mixtures of the above liquids. The patent also diagrammatically illustrates certain principles helpful in establishing optimum spinning conditions to obtain plexifilamentary strands. Blades and White states that the flash-spinning solution additionally may contain a dissolved gas, such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, helium, hydrogen, methane, propane, butane, ethylene, propylene, butene, etc. Preferred for improving plexifilament fibrillation are the less soluble gases, i.e., those that are dissolved to a less than 7% concentration in the polymer solution under the spinning conditions. Common additives, such as antioxidants, UV stabilizers, dyes, pigments and the like also can be added to the solution prior to extrusion.
Anderson and Romano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,794, discloses a diagram similar to that of Blades and White for selecting conditions for spinning plexifilamentary strands. A graph is presented of spinning temperature versus spinning pressure for solutions of 10 to 16 weight percent of linear polyethylene in trichlorofluoromethane. This patent also describes in detail the preparation of a solution of 14 weight percent high density linear polyethylene in trichlorofluoromethane at a temperature of about 185.degree. C. and a pressure of about 1640 psig which is then flash-spun from a let-down chamber at a temperature of 185.degree. C. and a pressure of 1050 psig. Very similar temperatures, pressures and concentrations have been employed in commercial flash-spinning of polyethylene into plexifilamentary film-fibril strands, which were then converted into sheet structures.
Although trichlorofluoromethane has been a very useful solvent for flash-spinning plexifilamentary film-fibril strands of polyethylene, and has been the solvent used in commercial manufacture of polyethylene plexifilamentary strands, the escape of such a halocarbon into the atmosphere has been implicated as a source of depletion of the earth's ozone. A general discussion of the ozone-depletion problem is presented, for example, by P.S. Zurer, "Search Intensifies for Alternatives to Ozone-Depleting Halocarbons", Chemical & Engineering News, pages 17-20 (February 8, 1988).
A convenient test to determine whether a given solvent would be suitable for flash-spinning a given polymer is disclosed by Woodell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,498. This test has been used extensively by the world's largest manufacturer of flash-spun polyethylene products to determine the suitability of alternatives to the trichlorofluoromethane solvent for preparing plexifilamentary strands. In the test, a mixture of the polymer plus the amount of solvent calculated to give about a 10 weight percent solution, is sealed in a thick-walled glass tube (the mixture occupies about one-third to one-half the tube volume) and the mixture is heated at autogenous pressure. Test temperatures usually range from about 100.degree. C. to just below the critical temperature of the liquid being tested. Woodell states that if a single-phase, flowable solution is not formed in the tube at any temperature below the solvent critical temperature, T.sub.c, (or the polymer degradation temperature, whichever is lower) the solvent power is too low. At the other extreme, if a single phase solution is formed at some temperature below T.sub.c, but that solution cannot be converted to two liquid phases on being heated to a higher temperature (still below T.sub.c), the solvent power is too high. Solvents whose inherent solvent power fails to fall within these extremes may be made suitable by dilution with either a non-solvent or a good-solvent additive, as appropriate. After choosing a suitable solvent or solvent mixture, the single-phase and two-liquid-phase boundary behavior of the solvent or mixture can be determined as a function of temperature and pressure at different polymer concentrations, as described by Anderson and Romano, mentioned above.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved process for flash-spinning plexifilamentary film-fibril strands of fiber-forming polyolefin, wherein the solvent should not be a depletion hazard to the earth's ozone.